Dragonair
/ |dexmokalos=146 |evofrom=Dratini |evointo=Dragonite |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=02 |type=Dragon |imheight=13'01" |metheight=4.0 m |imweight=36.4 lbs. |metweight=16.5 kg |ability=Shed Skin |dw=Marvel Scale |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Dragonair (Japanese: ハクリュ Hakuryū) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Dragonair's appearance are like sea serpents with long, sleek, bodies. The upper part of their body is light blue while its underside is white. They have a small, white horn on the forehead and two wing-shaped protuberances on the sides of the head which are often said to be ears, but are in fact wings, as evidenced in the short film preceding Pokémon: The Movie 2000. They have a blue orb placed at the neck and another two near the tip of the tail. Along with Dratini, it's mouth is rarely seen. It is unknown if it even has a mouth. Habitat Dragonair live in the bottoms of many lakes, but they usually never come to the surface. The shiny Pokémon version of Dragonair has lavender pink colored skin on its upper body as opposed to light blue skin. Special abilities Dragonair's in-game ability is shed skin. This ability allows a one in three chance, every turn, that an inflicted status effect will be dropped. In addition to this, there are some abilities a Dragonair possess that have been shown in other media. They can store an enormous amount of energy inside their bodies which seems to manifest itself in two distinct fashions. First, even though they lack large wings, Dragonair has been shown flying with and without the wings on the side of the head greatly enlarged. Dragonair can also discharge energy through the orbs to envelop itself in a gentle aura. This aura, which makes its body shine slightly and gives it a mystical appearance, and is said to enable the Dragonair to control the weather in the immediate area and change it in a matter of minutes. Evolution Dragonair evolves from Dratini at Level 30 and evolves into Dragonite at level 55. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Dratini |rbrarity=None |yellow=Safari Zone |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Dragon's Den, Route 45| gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Dragon's Den, Route 45 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Dragon's Den |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Dragonspiral Tower |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Dragonspiral Tower |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Route 21 (Super Rod) |xyrarity=Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. Has the ability to change climate conditions. |yellow=According to a witness, its body was surrounded by a strange aura that gave it a mystical look. |gold=They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly. |silver=Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather. |crystal=It is called the divine Pokémon. When its entire body brightens slightly, the weather changes. |ruby=Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail. |sapphire=Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail. |emerald=A Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail. |firered=It is said to live in seas and lakes. Even though it has no wings, it has been seen flying occasionally. |leafgreen=A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather. |diamond=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |pearl=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |platinum=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |heartgold=They say that if it emits an aura from its whole body, the weather will begin to change instantly. |soulsilver=Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather. |black=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |white=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |black 2=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |white 2=If its body takes on an aura, the weather changes instantly. It is said to live in seas and lakes. |x=Its crystalline orbs appear to give this Pokémon the power to freely control the weather. |y=A mystical Pokémon that exudes a gentle aura. It is said to have the ability to change the weather. |or = Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail. |as = Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter weather conditions in its vicinity by discharging energy from the crystals on its neck and tail.}} Sprites |rbspr=RB 148 front.png |yspr=Y 148 front.png |grnspr=GR 148 front.png |Iback=DragonairBack(GenI)Sprite.png |gldspr=G 148 front.png |slvspr=S 148 front.png |cryspr=C 148 front.gif |IIback=DragonairBack(GS)Sprite.png |gldsprs=Dragonair(G)ShinySprite.png |slvsprs=Dragonair(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs=Dragonair©SpriteShiny.gif |IIbacks=Dragonair(Back)ShinySpriteGSC.png |rbysapspr=RS 148 front.png |emeraldspr=E 148 front.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 148 front.png |IIIback=DragonairBack(GenIII)Sprite.png |rbysapsprs=RubySapphireShinyDragonair.png |emeraldsprs=Dragonair(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgsprs=Dragonair(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks=Dragonair(GenIII)Shiny.png |dpspr=DragonairSprite8.png |ptspr=DragonairSprite8.png |hgssspr=HGSS 148 front.png |IVback=DragonairBack(GenIV)Sprite.png |dpsprs=ShinyDragonair.png |ptsprs=ShinyDragonair.png |hgsssprs=Dragonair(HGSS)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks=DragonairBack(GenIV)ShinySprite.png |bwspr=Dragonair BW.gif |Vback=DragonairBack(GenV)Sprite.png |bwsprs=Dragonair(BW)ShinySprite.png |Vbacks=DragonairBack(GenV)ShinySprite.png |xyspr=Dragonair_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Dragonair have been shown three times in the anime, the first of which being (ミニリュウのでんせつ) or The Legend of Miniryu. Though American audiences never got to see this one due to its ban for the use of handguns. Its third and latest appearance is in the episode On Olden Pond. It is seen near the episodes end, rescuing a man. Known trainers with a Dragonair *Lance *Clair *Winona (Rematch only) Manga In Pokemon Adventures, Lance used his Dragonair to whip up a storm and ruin the surfing contest. The thing that makes this Dragonair different though is that it has been trained so well it can use its horn to control the weather. Gallery 148Dragonair RG.png 148Dragonair_OS_anime.png 148Dragonair_OS_anime_2.png 148Dragonair_OS_anime_3.png 148Dragonair_AG_anime.png 148Dragonair_Dream.png 148Dragonair_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia *Dragonair evolves at the highest level of any Pokémon in the Kanto region. **It ties with Pupitar for second in general. *Dragonair was originally going to be named "Dragyn". *Dragonair is one of the few Pokémon that decrease in height after evolving. However, Dragonair is measured from head to tail, Dragonite is not. ko:신뇽 (포켓몬) ca:Dragonair pl:Dragonair Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon